cncfandomcom-20200223-history
General
A General is term denoting a rank in a military unit. Though nations may have different terminology, a general is typically very highly ranked. The United States uses a system of stars to denote hierarchy amongst its generals. A one-star, or Brigadier General, is the lowest type of general, but is still extremely high in terms of rank, and commands a Brigade of up to 6,000 soldiers or acts as the deputy commander of a division. A two-star general is also known as a Major General, and typically commands a Division of up to 20,000 soldiers or acts as the deputy commander of a corps. A three-star, or Lieutenant General, commands a corps of up to 45,000 soldiers. A four-star general, simply referred to as General, typically is in charge of all operations inside his geographic area, which consists up to 100,000 or more soldiers. Finally, in special circumstances, such as the World Wars, the US created the temporary position of Five-Star General, known, respectively, as General of the Army and General of the Air Force. There is no 5-star rank in the Marine Corps. There is also a 6-star US Army rank called General of the Armies, which is the highest attainable rank in the United States Armed Forces, next to Admiral of the Navy. However, like the 5-star rank, the 6-star rank is the only attainable in the event of a major war, thus making the 4-star general rank the highest active rank in the US Army, Air Force, and Marine Corps. European countries typically had a similar ranking system, though the rank of Field Marshall was at the top, as opposed to the rank of General of the Army. The main reason the US used the Five-Star rank was that it's senior officers would be equivalent to Allied Field Marshalls during the Great World War II. GDI's system resembled the US system, but with some differences. Whether or not Nod uses a similar system in its ranks is unknown, though Nod generals do exist. Prominent Generals Red Alert Universe Allied Generals *Field Marshall Gunther von Esling *General Nikos Stavros *Major General George Carville *Ben Carville *Field Marshall Robert Bingham Soviet Generals *Field Marshall Gradenko *Field Marshall Georgi Kukov *General Topolov *General Vladimir *Nikolai Krukov Tiberium Universe GDI Generals *Brigadier General Mark Jamison Sheppard *Brigadier General Adam Locke *General James Solomon *Lieutenant General Paul Cortez *Lieutenant General Jack Granger *General Zachary Harkin *General Joshua Mitchell *General C. Elena Renteria Nod Generals *General Gideon Raveshaw *General Anton Slavik *General Hassan *General Vega *General Marzaq *General Kilian Qatar *Marcion leader of the Black Hand *LEGION is not officially a General but has the authority of the General, because LEGION can command even Nukes and epic units. *Kane, head of the state of Nod Generals Universe USA Generals *Townes *Malcolm Granger *Alexis Alexander *Ironside PLA Generals *Tsing Shi Tao *Ta Hun Kwai *Shin Fai *Leang GLA Generals *Kassad *Thrax *Rodall Juhziz *Mohmar Deathstrike *Catrina Posada *Pavel Adamek *Mahmud Abdul-Muhsi *Adela Baskova *Mose Akinjide *Ultarak Nazarbayev *Danko EU Generals *Julian Battersby *Katerina Von Hoftstadter *Egon Schuller *Charles Barrowsmith *Jean-Marie Gavel *Didier Beauchamp *Lupa *Salvo *Pierre APA Generals *Pham Quan *Ma Shen *Chang Dongmei *Xiao Ri *Park Kang-Dae *Zhu Guozhi Category:Ranks de:General